Baby Mine
by Orange-Green
Summary: Brittany wants to start a family with Santana.


A/N – I was in the middle of writing another moody, depressed fic and needed a break. This is what came out. Angsty fluff...fluffy angst? I don't know. Anyway, I don't own anything.

Baby Mine

Santana woke to the sound of a piercing cry. She jerked upright in bed, immediately hyper aware of her surroundings. She threw the blankets from her body and bolted from the bed. She was out the door and into the neighboring bedroom before the next cry could sound.

"It's ok baby, I'm here." Santana cooed softly. "What's the matter, huh? Mama's here."

Santana reached into the crib and picked up her daughter, smiling tenderly. She gently bounced the baby as she moved to sit in the rocking chair by the window. Her daughter's bright blue eyes stared up at her as the cries died into whimpers and soft gurgles.

Santana smoothed down the sleep matted blonde curls and pressed a kiss to the child's forehead. "Hush now, mama's here."

Little Emma had been sleeping through the night for months so Santana could only assume a nightmare had been the cause of the girl's sudden cries. Emma clutched tightly to her shirt as Santana smiled and continued to rock gently. After a few minutes of rocking and cooing, Emma still showed no signs of falling back asleep.

"My goodness, you're just wide-awake aren't you?" Santana whispered. "Do you want mama to tell you a story? Would you like a story little one?"

Emma's smile made a warmth swell in the Latina's chest. She settled more comfortably into her chair and continued to rock gently.

"How about I tell you about your mommy? You look just like her; you and your mommy are the most beautiful things I've ever seen. And I'm going to tell you all about her."

Emma continued to stare unblinkingly up at her mother. Santana smiled.

xxxx

"San, I wanna have a baby."

Santana Pierce-Lopez felt her breath catch and she raised her head from where she had just been kissing down her wife's taught abdomen. Brittany giggled at the sight of Santana's wide, dark eyes.

"You…What?" Santana croaked.

Brittany raised herself up onto her elbows and smiled shyly at her wife. "I said I want to have a baby Santana. With you I mean."

Santana's vision was beginning to swim, much like her thoughts. She suddenly could not even appreciate the sight of her naked wife smiling back at her. "A baby…"

"Yeah, San, you know, a little tiny person." Brittany said quietly, raising her hand with her thumb and forefinger spread about an inch apart. "I kind of want one. Don't you?"

Santana sighed and rolled to her back, not noticing Brittany's worried expression. "A baby. You want to have a baby? With me?"

Brittany scooted back against the headboard of the bed and pulled the sheet up over her body. "Well yeah San. We're a family aren't we? It's what families do, get married and have babies and stuff. But I guess we don't have to if you don't want to…"

Santana snapped her head up to look at Brittany. The blonde's eyes were downcast and she was chewing on her bottom lip in uncertainty. The Latina hoped she was mistaken when she thought she heard a slight sniffling coming from her wife but when Brittany wiped away a tear, her heart clenched.

"Hey," Santana said softly, moving up to sit next to the blonde. "Hey now, what's this? Don't cry. Baby, of course we're a family. You just surprised me is all. You really want to have a baby with me?"

Brittany wiped her face as more tears continued to leak from her eyes. She timidly met Santana's gaze and nodded slightly. "Of course I do San. Who else would I want to have a baby with?"

Santana chuckled at Brittany's signature pout. She reached and thumbed away her wife's tears and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Let's have a baby." She whispered into blonde hair.

Brittany jerked sideways, almost falling off the bed. "What?" she exclaimed. "What did you say San?"

"I said, let's have a baby." Santana replied, smiling.

The sight of Brittany's wide smile wiped all uncertainty away as the blonde flung herself onto Santana, engulfing her in a fierce hug. The Latina laughed as Brittany smothered her in kisses.

xxxx

Santana dropped her keys onto the table by the apartment door and hung her coat on the rack. A delicious smell was wafting from the kitchen and she could hardly contain her moan as her stomach growled in response.

"Britt?" She called. "Baby, that smells amazing! What is it?"

She rounded the corner and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, smiling at the sight that met her gaze. Brittany was dressed in sleeveless blue dress, her hair curled softly and was pulling a lump of something out of the oven. As soon as the pan was placed on top of the stove, the lump quickly deflated with a 'plop'.

"Blast." Brittany muttered. At Santana's laugh, she whirled around to face the brunette. "San, how long have you been here? I didn't hear you come in. You're home early."

Santana continued to chuckle as she stepped further into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck. "I just got home. I don't know what that is that you just pulled from the oven but this place smells amazing. What's the occasion?"

Brittany giggled and glanced sideways at the takeout boxes on the counter. "That would be the takeout from Giovanni's down the street. That…" she mumbled, pointing to the lump on the stove, "is all me."

Santana smiled and pressed a kiss to Brittany's lips. "I don't know what the fuck that is, but I bet it tastes great."

Brittany laughed. "You say the sweetest things sometimes San."

The two laughed over the takeout and Santana bravely took a bite of Brittany's desert. Her eyes widened as she struggled to swallow the mess that was supposed to be a cake. Brittany just buried her head in her hands and laughed as Santana pulled her into a hug.

The cake was thrown out. But when Brittany shyly showed Santana the positive pregnancy test, all thoughts of the ruined cake were long gone.

"Really?" Santana asked breathlessly, eyeing the two blue lines on the stick. "You're…we're gonna…really?"

They had undergone numerous fertility tests and had finally settled on a donor but neither had expected a successful outcome so soon. Santana was nearly speechless as she continued to stare at the test.

Brittany laughed as Santana clutched the stick to her chest reverently, her eyes wide. "San, you do know I peed on that right?"

Santana laughed as she pulled her wife in for a searing kiss. She promptly ushered Brittany to the couch and ordered her to rest with her feet elevated on the ottoman. Brittany just smiled as she watched her wife flutter around the room in search of her cell phone to spread the good news.

xxxx

Brittany rolled out of bed with a tired groan. She was almost three months pregnant and exhausted. She glanced over her shoulder as she heard Santana stretching under the sheets.

"Babe," Santana said with a sigh, "Did you get any sleep last night? You were up a lot."

The blonde shrugged and smiled tiredly. Santana sat up with a concerned look on her face. "Britt, lie back down and get some rest. You don't want to wear yourself out. Come on, get back in bed."

"I'm ok San." Brittany replied, slowly pulling herself to her feet. "You start getting ready for work, you've got that big meeting thing this morning. I'll fix you some breakfast."

"No babe, you don't have to do that, you're tired. Seriously, go back to bed."

Brittany smiled and pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "I'm making my woman breakfast. Besides, I'm meeting Quinn for lunch today so I might as well get a move on, maybe I'll wakeup a little."

Brittany shuffled out and into the kitchen leaving Santana with her worried thoughts.

The brunette eyed her wife as they were sitting down to breakfast a short time later. Brittany had dark circles under her eyes and her skin was pale. Santana noticed the blonde was just poking at her eggs without really eating much.

"You sure you feel like going out today babe?" Santana asked. "I'm sure Quinn would understand if you wanted to stick around here today."

"No, I'm fine San. I've been looking forward to seeing Quinn all week. Maybe I'll take a quick nap though."

Santana's eyes narrowed as she again scanned Brittany's face. The blonde saw Santana eyeing her and smiled softly. "Really, I'm ok San. Now get to work! You've got a family to support."

Santana chuckled and nodded. She hugged Brittany tenderly and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Ok babe. Please get some rest. And call me if you need anything! I've got my cell on. I don't care what time it is or anything, call me ok?"

Brittany nodded and smiled. Santana kissed her again as she headed out for the day.

xxxx

Santana's brow was furrowed as she listened to her best friend on the other end of the line a few hours later.

"San, is Britt ok?" Quinn asked. "We were supposed to meet for lunch but she didn't show."

"What do you mean she didn't show?" Santana replied into her blue tooth headset. "She mentioned meeting you this morning before I left so I'm sure she didn't forget."

Santana could practically see Quinn frowning on the other end of the phone. "Are you sure San? Maybe the pregnancy hormones made her forget. Wouldn't be the first time she's forgotten a lunch date."

"No." Santana replied. "You know she's been a lot better about remembering things. And she specifically said she was meeting you for lunch when we chatted over breakfast this morning. She didn't sleep well last night and said she might take a nap so maybe she went back to bed and overslept."

"Well, why don't I swing by to check on her?" Quinn asked. "I don't mind at all, I'm still out."

Santana sighed. "No, don't worry about it. I'm actually close to home so I'll stop by the apartment. I'm sure she just fell asleep or something."

"Ok. Call me and let me know everything is ok. And tell her I'm not mad at her for ditching me." Quinn ended in a chuckle.

"Yeah, sure." Santana replied absentmindedly, disconnecting the line. As she made a quick U-turn, she couldn't help but think back to the dark circles under Brittany's eyes and her paler than normal complexion as they sat together over breakfast.

A few minutes later she pulled into the apartment complex and was rushing through the door. "Britt? Baby, where are you?" she called, moving through the entryway and into the living quarters.

She saw no sign of the blonde and moved further into the apartment. The kitchen was also empty, the dishes from breakfast left haphazardly in the sink. Santana felt her pulse beginning to pound as her calls continued to go unanswered. She quickly rushed up the stairs when there was no sign of the blonde on the lower floor.

Santana checked all the rooms on the second floor before reaching their bedroom at the end of the hall. "Brittany?" she called once again.

She stopped abruptly and felt her heart drop at the large red stains marring the sheets on the bed. The air left her lungs in a rush as the coppery scent of blood met her. She instantly remembered the scent from the one time a rival cheerleader had punched her, causing her nose to bleed profusely. The smell had clung to her nose and throat long after the bleeding had stopped. "Brittany?"

Santana rushed through the room, into their bathroom looking for any sign of the blonde. Turning, she choked on a sob at the sight of a bare foot extended on the floor, just beyond the edge of the bed. She rushed forward at the sight and dropped to her knees next to Brittany who was curled slightly onto her side.

The blonde was dressed in the same t-shirt and sweats she had been wearing when Santana left for work but there was now a dark red stain surrounding her, soaking into the floor.

"No, no, no, no." Santana muttered as she reached for the blonde. Her fingers fluttered around Brittany's neck trying to feel a pulse. She exhaled sharply when she felt the faint thump against her fingertips. Brittany's skin had a deathly gray pallor and she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Brittany? Baby, can you hear me?" Santana cried, rolling the blonde gently onto her back. "Shit. _Fuck_!"

Brittany moaned slightly, her eyelids fluttering. "San?"

"I'm here baby, I'm here." Santana tried to reassure, keeping her voice steady as she fumbled with her phone, the blonde's eyes still closed. "Everything is fine baby, you're going to be ok. Just hang on."

The brunette felt tears pooling at the sound of Brittany whimpering. Finally she was connected with the 911 dispatcher. "Yes, I need an ambulance. My wife is eleven weeks pregnant and I can't get her to wake up. She's bleeding. Please hurry!"

Santana gave the dispatcher the address but when the reedy voice on the other end of the line ordered her to stay on the phone, she simply tossed it to the side. She pulled a blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it around Brittany when she felt the blonde shiver. She tried to ignore the sight of the red liquid seeping through the material and the coppery scent that invaded her nostrils.

Santana gathered the blonde into her arms and rocked gently as they waited, whispering and running a hand through her hair gently. Brittany was limp but whimpering slightly when the ambulance finally arrived. Santana could only watch as the paramedics began to tend to her.

"How long has she been like this?" the older of the two paramedics asked, strapping an oxygen mask to Brittany's face.

"Um, shit, she was tired this morning when I left. She didn't feel well but I don't know how long she was lying here before I found her." Santana replied, running a shaking hand through her dark hair. "Is she ok?"

The two medics attempted to straighten Brittany's long legs and place her onto the stretcher but when the blonde cried out in pain, Santana rushed them trying to pry them away from her wife. "Fuck, stop it, you're hurting her! Don't hurt her!"

The paramedics simply ignored Santana as they continued to swarm around Brittany. When the blonde screamed in pain as she was lifted into the gurney, Santana rushed forward again, attempting to swat the two away from her. "Don't you fucking hurt her!"

One of the paramedics grabbed Santana by the shoulders and shoved her backwards away from Brittany. "You listen to me. You settle the fuck down or we leave you behind, do you understand?"

Brittany whimpered and Santana felt tears slipping from her eyes. The brunette nodded. The paramedic returned the nod. "Just try to keep her calm and still for me ok?"

Santana rushed back to Brittany's side and clutched her hand. "San…it hurts."

"I know baby." Santana whispered, stroking blonde hair away from her sweaty forehead. "We're getting you help ok? Just hold on to me baby."

Brittany weakly squeezed Santana's hand. She was quickly loaded into the ambulance, Santana still clutching desperately at her wife's hand. The brunette cringed every time a jolt of the ambulance caused the blonde to cry out in additional pain. Once they finally arrived at the hospital, Santana could only watch helplessly as they wheeled Brittany away and the doors closed behind her.

Santana fisted her hands into her hair as she watched her love disappear from sight. She exhaled shakily and reached for her phone. Quinn answered on the first ring.

"Is she ok?" She breathed out. "Did she fall asleep? How's she feeling?"

"Quinn…" Santana choked out.

"San? What's wrong? Where are you?" Quinn asked calmly.

Santana could barely answer before Quinn hung up the phone, assuring her that she was on the way.

Santana was pacing in the waiting room when Quinn arrived. "Santana, what's going on? What happened?"

Santana could barely relate the story and keep her tears at bay. Quinn simply pulled her friend into her arms and pulled her down into a seated position on the hard plastic hospital chairs. Santana finally allowed her tears to fall as Quinn shushed her softly and held her tightly in her arms.

Quinn couldn't help but think back to their high school days. Their classmates would be shocked at the sight of the Latina now. Her hard shell was cracking and instead of her signature smirk, her lips were trembling as she fought tears. Quinn kept a comforting hand around the brunette and smiled sadly to herself knowing that if anyone could elicit such emotion from Santana, it was Brittany. It had always been Brittany.

Two hours passed before a doctor came out and asked for anyone present for a "Brittany Pierce-Lopez?"

Santana was in the man's face before the last syllable could exit the doctor's mouth. Quinn placed a calming hand on her shoulder. The doctor frowned as he explained that Brittany had miscarried. There was significant blood loss and she would require another transfusion before Santana would be allowed back to see her.

xxxx

Santana clutched Quinn's hand desperately as she was finally led back to where Brittany was resting. Quinn squeezed reassuringly as they stopped outside of Brittany's room. Santana exhaled and slipped quietly through the door.

The room was dark with only a single light over the bed illuminating the room. She swallowed thickly at the sight of blonde hair fanning out across the pillow, pale skin even more pale than usual.

Santana reached for Brittany's limp hand and clutched it to her chest. She immediately thanked God that her Brittany was still with her.

Brittany sighed and burrowed into Santana's side as the brunette slipped into the bed and gathered her into her arms.

Quinn watched the two for a while before she slipped quietly into the room and covered them with a blanket, watching as they held each other in their sleep.

xxxx

"San," Brittany said a few months later after she had been released from the hospital and was recovered. "I still want to have a baby."

Santana bristled. "You do realize you almost died right?" she replied coldly.

Brittany cringed at the brunette's tone. She reached and cupped Santana's face with her palm. "But I didn't San. I'm ok. I still want a family with you. I want to have a baby with you."

Santana exhaled and met Brittany's intense gaze. Her mind immediately drifted back to the nights in the hospital when Brittany would cry over the loss of their child. Santana would hold her as she cried and try to keep her own tears at bay.

"No." Santana whispered. "I almost lost you and I won't do that again. I'm happy as long as I have you, I don't need anything else. _We_ don't need anything else."

Brittany just sighed and nodded. Santana tried to ignore the chill she felt as Brittany brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, ignoring the brunette's presence for the rest of the night.

The days passed and Brittany remained distant. Santana was at a loss.

"Brittany," she finally groaned after yet another cold shoulder. "What is this about? I get the fact that you want a baby; I get it. But you heard the doctor; it's a huge risk for you to carry a baby again. Why are you so upset by the fact that I don't want to risk losing you? Why can't you see my point of view on this? You're not the one who had to sit there in the waiting room waiting to hear if the love of your life was still alive! I thought I lost you! I just…I can't go through that again!"

Brittany sighed as she watched Santana sink down onto the couch across from her. She stood up and moved closer to the brunette before dropping to her knees directly in front of Santana's position on the couch.

"I'm sorry Santana." She whispered. "I guess I have been kind of selfish. I just don't like to think about what might have been so I forget that you had to live through all that. And I'm sorry. But I know that I want to have a baby with you. I want to carry your baby. Can't you understand that too? I want us to be a family. I love you and I'm willing to take that risk if it means I get to have your baby."

Santana sighed and cupped Brittany's cheek as she knelt in front of her. "I-I could carry the baby Britt. It doesn't have to be you. Or we can adopt."

"That wouldn't make sense San." Brittany replied. "You're the one with the stable job. You'd have to take time off. I'm practically the stay at home mom anyway so it just makes sense for me to have the baby. And…I want it to be ours, a part of us. Please Santana?"

"It did make sense, until you almost died." Santana said sharply. "It's too dangerous Brittany. I'm putting my foot down, either I have the baby or we don't have one."

Brittany slowly stood to her feet frowning. Santana hated that look on her wife's face. She hated that she was the cause of her unhappiness but the Latina was refusing to budge. The risk was simply too great.

Brittany just smiled sadly and nodded. "I don't like to fight with you San. But I'm putting my foot down too. I want to have a baby with you. I'll be super careful, I won't even dance or anything this time. I'll go to the doctor every week and I'll just sit around and let you take care of me."

Santana kept her resolve for another few weeks but when Brittany put her mind to something, she was even more stubborn than the brunette. Looking back, Santana would remember the day that she finally agreed to allow Brittany to have another baby. Brittany had been thrilled and the excitement was contagious leaving Santana laughing along with the blonde. Santana hated herself for wondering if it was worth it even as she held her daughter for the first time.

xxxx

Brittany was pregnant again six months later. The first trimester passed without any sign of trouble but Santana woke often in the middle of the night just to be certain Brittany was breathing and all in one piece. The blonde often scolded Santana saying that she was worrying too much and it would cause wrinkles. Santana would just smile but continue to keep a watchful eye on her wife.

About five months into the pregnancy Santana leapt from her position on the couch when Brittany stopped abruptly and clutched at her stomach.

"Britt? Baby, what is it? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

Brittany looked up from her stomach and met Santana's wide, worried eyes. A smile began to spread over her face and her own blue eyes lit up. She reached for Santana's hand and placed it on her stomach, watching for the realization to dawn on the Latina.

When Santana realized what she was feeling, she inhaled sharply. "Is that what I think it is?" she whispered.

Brittany giggled. "She's moving San. That's our girl."

Santana continued to stare in wonder at the movement she felt underneath her hand. Later that night as the two were in bed, they laughed and smiled as the baby continued to kick. Santana leaned in to press her lips to Brittany's. She tried to deepen the kiss and lower her hand to the waistband of Brittany's sweats but the blonde pulled away with a yelp.

"San, no! We can't do that. She'll hear us!"

Santana jumped at Brittany's sudden movement. "What? What do you mean she'll hear us?"

"The baby San," Brittany replied. "We can't do that in front of her. What kind of parents have sex right in front of their kids?"

Santana narrowed her eyes. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Language Santana!" Brittany scolded. "Don't use bad words in front of the baby." She ended in a whisper, arms covering her belly as if to shield the baby's ears.

Santana shook her head incredulously. "Britt, are you serious? You're shutting me down right now? You mean to tell me we're not going to have sex for four months? I'm gonna die."

Brittany laughed at Santana's pained expression. She pressed a chaste kiss to the brunette's temple before rolling over with a soft "goodnight."

Three nights later Santana was going stir crazy from the lack of "sexy times" as Brittany often called it. The Latina was quite proud of their normally, healthy, active sex life and the two rarely went more than a day without. But since Brittany felt the baby moving, she was adamant that the baby would be aware of what they were doing and refused to corrupt their unborn child.

Santana was feeling the effects and decided to pull out all the stops. So, as Brittany was getting herself ready for bed, Santana slipped into a new black negligee she bought just for this occasion, tousled her hair slightly, and waited for the blonde to wander back into the bedroom.

"Hey B." Santana purred when Brittany appeared. She fought a smirk as Brittany's eyes darkened and she swallowed thickly.

"Hey San." She whispered, her eyes traveling the length of her wife's body.

Santana sauntered closer to Brittany. The blonde tried to resist, she really did. But it wasn't long before she suggested a compromise of "sexy times" when she was certain the baby was sleeping. How Brittany was certain the baby was sleeping Santana did not know, but she wasn't about to question.

xxxx

"She looks pale, don't you think she looks pale?" Santana asked Quinn one evening as they were enjoying a movie night.

Brittany was currently eight months pregnant and settled comfortably on the couch watching cartoons as Quinn and Santana prepared the popcorn and drinks. Quinn glanced over her shoulder to watch her friend as she giggled at the TV.

"San, she looks fine." Quinn replied reassuringly. "The doctors have said everything is going great haven't they?"

Santana nodded but chewed at her fingernail nervously. Quinn smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "You're worrying too much. Brittany is fine. She's going to be fine and you two are going to be moms soon. Try to enjoy this. Look at how cute your wife is all pregnant."

"She is pretty cute isn't she?" Santana said, her gaze softening. She finally smirked. "Cute? Fuck that, my wife is smokin' hot Quinn."

Quinn laughed as Santana plopped down onto the couch next to Brittany and rested the bowl of popcorn on her rounded belly. Brittany smiled and leaned closer, resting her head on Santana's shoulder.

xxxx

A month later when Brittany's water broke, Santana's reaction could have been taken directly from a comedy or a cartoon. The brunette began running room-to-room attempting to pack everything they would need.

"Santana, we already have the bag packed." Brittany called to the flash of brunette that ran past. "San, calm down, you're making me and Emma dizzy."

"Calm, calm down?" Santana practically screeched. "You expect me to calm down Brittany? You're in labor for fuck's sakes. I need to find the bag. And I need start the car and go…we need to go!"

"San I don't think you should drive." Brittany said calmly. "I'll call Quinn."

"Absolutely not! I can get my wife to the hospital, thank you very much." Santana yelled as she ran out the front door.

Brittany listened as the car was started. Up until that point, Santana's reaction was amusing but she felt a small amount panic begin to creep in when she heard the car pull away from the house, tires squealing. She just groaned and waddled over to the phone to call Quinn.

"Hey B, what's up?" Quinn answered.

"I'm in labor and Santana forgot me."

"…Come again."

Santana came charging back through the door before Brittany even had the chance to answer. "I'm so sorry baby! I'm so sorry. Come on, oh, you've got the bag, that's good. Let's go! What are you waiting for?"

"It's ok now Quinn, she remembered me. We're going to the hospital now. I'm having a baby." Brittany barely got the phone hung up before Santana was pulling her toward the door.

They managed to arrive at the hospital without further incident and Brittany was settled into a room to wait out the contractions. Santana hovered, gently stroking the blonde's brow and holding her hand when a contraction would hit.

Quinn arrived and promptly scolded Santana for leaving her wife behind. Santana just grinned sheepishly until another contraction had Brittany grimacing.

"This hurts San!" Brittany exclaimed, teeth clenched.

Santana held Brittany's hand tightly between her own. Once the pain had passed, Brittany dropped her head back onto the pillow and Santana wiped a cool cloth across her sweaty brow.

"I know it does baby. But if you remember, this was your idea so don't blame me." The brunette replied with a chuckle. Brittany growled but smiled softly.

Hours passed. Santana was growing impatient and even the nurses were keeping their distance as she snapped and ordered them to make Brittany more comfortable. The blonde eyed her wife but was too tired to ask her to calm down again.

Finally, when Santana was certain neither could take anymore, it was time. The doctor came rushing in and confidently told them what to expect as Brittany was situated on the bed.

"Ok now Brittany, when the next contraction hits, I want you to push." He said with a pat to her knee.

Santana braced herself as Brittany grabbed for her hand, another wave of pain washing over her. "You're doing great baby." She cooed softly. "That's it baby."

Brittany dropped wearily back onto the bed. "San, how did your mom do this four times? I'm pretty sure it would be easier to just saw me in half and pull her out."

Santana chuckled, "I'm pretty sure this is all bringing up bad memories for Quinn. She's never going have heterosexual sex again just to make sure she never has to go through this again."

Sure enough, Quinn had remained in the room with them, wide-eyed and pale as Brittany cried out occasionally. Once Rachel and a few other friends arrived, she informed them she'd just step out and give everyone an update, never to return. The blonde remained outside the door, pacing slightly but kept an eye on them inside.

Brittany tried to smile until another contraction had her crying out in pain again. "San…I don't feel good. I think…something's wrong."

"Of course you don't feel good babe, you're having a baby! But you're doing great Britt!" Santana replied.

"No, San, something's-"

"She's crowning!" the doctor called from the foot of the bed. "Santana, would you like to see?"

Santana dropped Brittany's hand and stepped around to get a better look. "Oh my God." She said in amazement. "Britt, she's really almost here. Holy shit. That's our baby!"

"Ok, Brittany," the doctor said smoothly. "One more big push. She's almost here!"

Santana returned to Brittany's side as the doctor ordered her to push again. The brunette grabbed Brittany's hand and held tightly as she screamed out in pain, tears leaking from her eyes.

"San!" Brittany exclaimed. "Santana I can't, I can't!"

"Push Brittany." The doctor interrupted. "You're almost there, come on now, push!"

The blonde groaned, giving one final cry as she pushed. As she collapsed back onto the bed, a new, tiny cry pierced the room. Santana felt her own tears streaming as nurses began to swarm around her daughter, cleaning her.

"Is-is she ok?" she asked, still holding Brittany's hand.

The nurse holding the baby chuckled and smiled. "She's perfect."

"San…" Brittany whispered from the bed, finally catching the brunette's attention. "San, I don't feel-"

"She's bleeding!" the doctor called out in alarm.

There was immediately a new flurry of activity and Santana felt like an icy hand was squeezing her heart suddenly. "Britt?" she whispered. "Baby?"

Brittany had grown impossibly pale in a few short minutes and was lying limply on the bed. Santana shook her shoulder slightly. "Brittany!" The machines and monitors began to beep frantically and an oxygen mask was quickly strapped to the blonde's face.

Santana didn't register the hands on her trying to pull her away from Brittany until those blue eyes widened slightly in fear. She immediately fought the hands off and took the blonde's face in her hands.

"Brittany, baby it's ok. You're ok. You're going to be fine baby."

Brittany weakly swiped at the oxygen mask. "I love you San. I'm s-sorry. Tell Emma…"

"I'm sorry miss but you have leave." A nurse said, once again trying to pull Santana away.

The brunette fought the hands off again, never breaking eye contact with Brittany. "No! I'm not leaving her! She needs me! Britt, baby, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

Brittany moaned and her eyes fluttered closed as the beep from the machines increased. The doctor grabbed Santana and pulled her away. "Santana, I'm sorry but you have to wait outside. We have to get her into the operating room to stop the bleeding."

Santana was ushered out as the doctor and nurses ran pushing Brittany's bed out and down the hallway. Quinn and Rachel came running as Santana dropped to her knees in the middle of the hallway, the adrenaline rush fading.

"Santana?" Quinn called. "What's going on, what happened?"

"She's bleeding." Santana mumbled. "She's bleeding again."

Quinn and Rachel pulled Santana up from the floor and into one of the plastic chairs. "The baby?" Rachel asked timidly.

Santana looked back at her friends, seemingly dazed. "The baby. Oh God, I don't know where she is! They took her. Brittany didn't even get to see her!"

Santana shot up from her seat and rushed back into the room she and Brittany had occupied. She swayed slightly at the sight of the blood smeared on the bed and running to the floor. She clenched her jaw and fists and the longer she stared, the more she felt she was losing control of her emotions.

Quinn slipped into the room, fighting down the bile that was rising in her throat. "San," she said softly. "Come on, let's go to the nursery and see your little girl. You need to see her Santana."

The brunette let Quinn lead her from the room without a word. Santana was still numb as they slipped into the nursery. A nurse smiled sadly and directed Santana into a seat before returning with a tightly wrapped little bundle.

Santana's breath caught as her daughter was placed in her arms. The little pink being yawned. Santana hated herself for not being overjoyed holding her daughter. She wanted to be. But her tears were mostly from worry over Brittany. But the longer Santana sat holding her daughter, the more she felt a fierce love and sense of protection swirling within her.

"Hey little one." Santana whispered brokenly. "I'm your mama. You and me, we gotta stick together and take care of your mommy. She's going to need us. She loves you a lot little Em. You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for her. But she's going to be ok. And I'm going to take care of you two, I promise."

Santana was still there a short while later, still talking to her daughter with Quinn and Rachel standing close by, when the doctor found them. Santana tightened her grip on her daughter and Quinn's fingers dug painfully into her shoulder as the blonde attempted to comfort her and control her own emotions at the same time as the doctor grimly explained that there had been complications.

xxxx

Santana smiled as she looked down at her finally sleeping daughter. She eased out of the rocker and moved to place the girl back in the crib.

"And that, my little one, is how your mommy brought you into this world." Santana whispered, still gazing at her sleeping child. She made sure Emma was covered and smiled again before turning to head back to her own bed. Santana jumped slightly at the sight of the blonde leaning against the doorframe smiling tenderly.

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have gotten up with her, you have to work tomorrow."

Santana shook her head slightly; grin returning. "You need your rest babe, I'm not about to let you get run down again. You've given me enough scares for one lifetime. Besides…I like our talks."

Brittany smiled lovingly at her wife. "You're adorable. Come back to bed."

Santana nodded and took Brittany's had in her own and together, they slipped back under the covers of their bed.

"San?" Brittany said quietly.

Santana sighed contentedly as she settled with her arms around her wife. "Hmm?"

"Don't you think our baby should have a puppy?"

Santana groaned and buried her head in Brittany's shoulder. But she was already picturing their daughter giggling as she rolled around on the floor with a puppy.

"Whatever you say baby." Santana replied. "We'll look into it."

"Really?" Brittany squealed. At Santana's laugh and nod, she quickly began to pepper the brunette's face with kisses. "Oh San, you're too good to me."

Santana laughed. "Well, I've got to take care of my girls don't I?" She tightened her grip on Brittany and sighed again happily. She never could deny the blonde anything. "But nothing too big and crazy ok? Something small and cuddly. Small Britt."

Brittany snuggled in closer to Santana. "I was thinking maybe a Great Dane…or a Rottweiler. You know I love big dogs San."

"A rott-are you crazy?" Santana cried incredulously. "Those things are like the size of a horse!"

"Well, I could just have another baby instead if you'd rather." Brittany said with a devilish grin.

Santana stared at her wife and sighed. "You bitch, you're good. Giant-ass dog it is. It'll be fun seeing Quinn dog sit. And you know we can train it freak Berry out whenever she comes over."

Brittany smiled widely and planted a kiss to Santana's lips. The brunette was certain her heart could possibly explode with happiness. A family with a baby and a dog. She would never be able to deny Brittany anything…unless the blonde decided that she did want another baby. Even then, Santana was pretty sure she would look smokin' hot pregnant.


End file.
